


Boyband no Prince-sama

by devsky



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Slice of Life, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahasia kecil: di festival sekolah, mereka mengawali debut sebagai boyband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyband no Prince-sama

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera.

Nama boyband, judul lagu, lirik maupun iklan yang nyempil di sini bukan punya saya. I gain no commercial profit.

**Warning** garing, alay, alay, dan alay. curse EYD!

* * *

**Boyband no Prince-sama**

by devsky

* * *

**1! perkenalan**

* * *

Di SMA Crypton, ada sebuah boyband ternama bentukan siswa. Big Burst[1] namanya. Personilnya lima orang dan masing-masing mereka kini duduk di kelas yang sama: kelas 3B.

Para personil yang dimaksud adalah Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Makoto Gumiya, Yukio Yuuma, dan Tadayuki Yohio—seperti yang ditebak, kecuali Yohio dan Gumiya, mereka semua adalah siswa bermasa depan suram.

* * *

**2! personil**

* * *

Seperti halnya sebuah boyband, masing-masing dari mereka punya posisi.

**Gakupo**

Gakupo diberi tanggung jawab sebagai  _leader_ karena dia punya jiwa kepemimpinan yang kuat. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia punya aura semeyang paling kuat. Suaranya bagus. Bisa  _rap_ juga, tapi lebih sering menyanyi _._ Terutama di nada rendah. Kalau meminjam istilah yang lebih intelek, dia multi talenta.

Gakupo didakwa  _fans_  sebagai personil paling kharismatik, tapi personil lain tidak setuju. Pasalnya, di antara yang lain, Gakupo-lah yang paling hobi membully—bukan, malah bisa dibilang dia adalah otak kriminalnya.

Target  _bully_ utama Gakupo kalau tidak Yuuma, ya Kaito. Tapi yang paling sering kena adalah Kaito.

("Saya ingin penjahat itu dihukum gantung!"

—SK, 17 tahun, korban penggencetan dan pelecehan oleh tersangka KG.)

**Gumiya**

Gumiya adalah seorang siswa dengan prestasi cukup lumayan. Jago matematika, punya bakat olahraga, lumayan terkenal di kalangan murid karena sifatnya supel. Belum banyak orang yang tahu jika waktu kecil Gumiya punya cita-cita mulia menjadi Ksatria Baja Hitam atau pilot Gundam yang akan melindungi bumi dari sekawanan monster jahat (ya, Gumiya dari kecil sudah keracunan Tokusatsu dan robot Gundam, manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna).

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Gumiya adalah yang paling mendingan dibanding empat temannya. Sayang, pergaulan yang salah menyeret pemuda itu ke lingkaran setan berkedok boyband. Parahnya, Gumiya mengaku cukup serius menjalani peran sebagai personil boyband. Dia memang laki-laki yang punya dedikasi.

Karena memiliki karakter vokal yang kuat dan  _pitch control_ bagus, Gumiya menduduki posisi  _lead vocal_. Dia paling sering menyanyi di bagian  _reff_ yang nadanya tinggi-tinggi _._

(" _Lepaskan~ Lepaskan~ Tidak bisa ditahan lagi~_ [2] _"_

—Gumiya menyanyikan sebait lirik ambigu di sebuah konser amal.)

**Kaito**

Kaito adalah Si  _Dancing Machine,_ paling jago urusan tari-menari _._ Mulai dari  _breakdance, moon walk,_ sampai tari tor-tor bisa dia lakukan (satu-satunya tarian yang tidak sudi Kaito lakukan hanya Goyang Itik). Karena Kaito orangnya hiperaktif, menciptakan gerakan sendiri bukan perkara sulit.

Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai bakat menari Kaito karena di sekolah dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Akaito saja kaget luar biasa begitu tahu Kaito bisa  _dance._ Gerakannya luwes pula, menyaingi boyband-boyband terbitan Negara Republik Super Junior. Sebagai seorang kakak, Akaito pun merasa gagal.

Di atas panggung, biasanya Kaito ada di barisan depan. Menutupi Yuuma dan Gumiya yang gerakan tarinya mengerikan. Patah-patah, seperti dvd bokep bajakan yang terlalu sering disetel (perumpamaan ini dibuat oleh Yohio yang telah lama berkawan dengan abang penjual dvd bajakan di pinggir jalan). Selesai manggung, biasanya Kaito yang paling menderita. Sakit pinggangnya kambuh karena terlalu semangat nge- _dance_.

Untungnya, baik Gakupo, Gumiya, Yuuma, dan Yohio adalah orang-orang setia kawan. Dengan semangat persahabatan, mereka pun menggotong Kaito ke tukang urut terdekat.

**Yuuma**

Yuuma adalah personil yang paling jarang nyanyi. Posisinya sebagai _rapper_  yang hanya buka mulut saat diperlukan _._

Karena (menurut Gakupo) posisi Yuuma tidak terlalu penting (dan dia juga mempertimbangkan postur tubuh Yuuma yang kelewat jangkung), maka Yuuma mutlak berdiri paling belakang setiap kali manggung. Hanya diijinkan maju ke depan jika tiba waktunya bernyanyi. Sedih.

Selesai nge- _rap,_ biasanya Yuuma langsung balik ke belakang. Kadang-kadang ikut nari. Kadang-kadang jadi  _backing vocal_. Tapi lebih sering ngupil—tenang, ngupil perbuatan manusiawi. Dari orang muda sampai yang tua, semuanya pasti pernah ngupil. Abaikan saja orang-orang hina yang melabelmu macam-macam.

**Yohio**

Yohio, jika kita bicara tentang Hio, maka kita bicara tentang visual.

Hio adalah personil paling muda, bersuara paling halus, dan wajahnya paling enak dipandang—baik oleh para  _fangirl_ maupun _fanboy._ Ketika tampil, Yohio biasanya ada di depan. Menarik atensi penonton dengan kekuatan feromonnya. Apa yang lebih indah selain cowok cantik dengan keringat mengucur di atas panggung, ngomong-ngomong?

Gakupo memberi nama untuk bakat Yohio. Namanya adalah:  **Kekuatan Pesona Seorang Bishounen**.

* * *

**3! fans**

* * *

Semenjak terbentuk dua tahun yang lalu, Big Burst, selalu diminta tampil di acara-acara yang digelar SMA Crypton. Mulai dari festival ulang tahun sekolah, festival budaya, mau pun pentas seni. Baik yang mendapat honor, mau pun tidak.

Jumlah penonton yang menunggu pun membludak. Kebanyakan siswi SMA Crypton. Namun ada juga yang dari sekolah lain. Mereka membawa poster,  _lightstick_ , dan segala macam atribut lain.

Beastie, adalah sebutan untuk  _fans_ Big Burst. Mereka menamakan diri sebagai Beastie karena Gakupo, setiap kali manggung, kerap kali buka baju sambil teriak, " _You are beast, baby—_ kalian keren, Sayang."

(Dan teriakan  _fangirl_ pun berkumandang dari segala penjuru).

* * *

**4! sejarah**

* * *

Dulunya, Gakupo dan kawan-kawannya hanya siswa biasa. Tidak ada yang bercita-cita apalagi kepikiran jadi personil boyband. Kehidupan mereka normal seperti kebanyakan siswa lain.

Pertemuan pertama mereka juga normal. Kebetulan saja kenal di hari pertama masuk SMA. Kebetulan saja mereka sama-sama suka musik. Kebetulan saja mereka cocok, lalu dekat. Klise.

Murid-murid SMA Crypton waktu itu mengenali mereka sebagai Genk Pojok—soalnya tiap kali kumpul bareng, mereka sukanya mojok-mojok. Persis orang pacaran.

Karena sama-sama suka musik maka, setiap kumpul, agenda mereka cuma satu. Nyanyi. Mulai dari lagu anak-anak; lagu galau sarat lirik untuk  _move on_ ; lagu Korea; sampai  _soundtrack_  anime seperti Guren no Yumiya[3] dan Splash Free[4].

Pertamanya, mereka hanya iseng. Nyanyi sebatas hobi. Pemuas hasrat. Yang penting sedih hilang, hati senang. Tak ada musik. Pengiring nyanyian mereka hanya tepukan tangan, sambil sesekali diselingi hentak kaki. Tapi karena ada satu-dua murid lewat yang memberi uang, lama-lama otak bisnis mereka jalan. Mereka menyadari potensi ekonomi dari kegiatan tersebut.

Besoknya, mereka menggelar lapak dan mulai ngamen di koridor sekolah.

(Tentu saja kelima anak langsung diseret ke ruang BK.)

* * *

**5! sejarah 2**

* * *

Tak akan ada yang menyangka jika Big Burst sebetulnya terbentuk karena terpaksa. Tak ada audisi, apalagi niat.

Semuanya berawal dari musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu.

Waktu itu perayaan ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Beragam kegiatan dilakukan. Panggung besar didirikan di gedung olahraga. Beragam pentas seni siap ditampilkan. Mulai dari drama klasik hingga band. Siswa-siswa siap unjuk kebolehan.

Akaito, yang waktu itu masih duduk di kelas dua, kakak Kaito merangkap panitia acara alias Seksi Sibuk Sekali, dirundung resah. Boyband yang harusnya datang menjadi  _guest star_  tidak bisa hadir. Para personilnya mendadak kena diare. Akaito juga bingung, kenapa kena diarenya bisa berjamaah begitu.

Pusing. Akaito pusing.

Dia adalah seorang perfeksionis. Segala hal yang ia tangani, harus berakhir sempurna. Termasuk acara ini. Terlebih, ini kali terakhir dia jadi panitia. Tahun depan ia sudah tidak bisa lagi karena sibuk ujian dan persiapan masuk universitas. Jadi, dia harus buat segalanya sempurna.

Tapi bintang tamu, penampil yang paling ditunggu-tunggu justru tidak bisa hadir.

Ini jelas gawat. Bintang tamu adalah komponen penting. Sama seperti kaldu dalam sup. Garam dalam sayur. Ayam dalam opor. Miyabi dalam film porno. Tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Akaito mondar-mandir di koridor. Kalau sedang panik, dia memang selalu begitu. Apa yang mesti dia lakukan?

Dalam kekalutan hati, dia melihat Kaito dan kawan-kawannya duduk-duduk di tangga. Sedang  _medley_ lagu Justin Bieber.

Terbit ide cemerlang di kepala Akaito untuk meminta para anak kelas satu itu tampil sebagai boyband pengganti.

"Hah? Boyband? Nggak mau!" Mereka langsung menolak.

"Tsk! Ayolah. Aku minta tolong. Sekali saja."

"Cari orang lain saja, Akaito- _san,_ " usul Gumiya.

"Tapi tidak ada yang sekompak kalian!" Benar. Mana ada siswa SMA yang sanggup  _medley_ lagu Justin Bieber dengan harmonis? Mereka kompak. Berbakat. Kalau Akaito adalah seorang produser musik, dia mungkin sudah menawari mereka kontrak untuk tiga album.

"Maaf saja, tapi kami tidak tertarik menyanyi sambil menari di depan orang banyak." Gakupo melipat tangan di depan dada. Membuang muka bak antagonis. "Kami ini laki-laki tulen."

Yang lain mengangguk. Mengamini.

Bagi mereka, menyuruh jadi boyband sama dengan pelecehan. Mereka laki-laki jantan. Macho. Masa' disuruh jadi boyband? Mau di bawa ke mana harga diri mereka?

Menghadapi penolakan seperti itu, Akaito tidak lantas menyerah karena dia anak jagoan. Pemuda merah itu malah memberi penawaran.

"Kalau kalian mau mengisi acara, kubelikan roti melon untuk makan siang, deh."

Gakupo lantas berdiri, tangannya mengepal. Dia emosi. Dia tidak terima. Apa-apaan ini! Beraninya Akaito melakukan penyuapan di lingkungan sekolah! Dia pun berkata tegas, "Kami tidak menerima sogokan!"

"Serius?"

"Serius."

Akaito melipat tangan. Dia belum menyerah. "Yakin? Aku tambah jadi dua, deh, roti melonnya."

Gakupo dan yang lain mundur selangkah. Sial. Kenapa orang ini pantang menyerah?! "Ka-kami tidak—"

" _Plus_ jus apel."

Roti melon dua, ditambah jus apel. Kayaknya kenyang.

"Seminggu. Bagaimana?"

"KAMI SIAP MENJADI BOYBAND!" Kelima anak pun setuju. Kekuatan roti melon gratis mampu mengalahkan prinsip mereka sebagai laki-laki sejati.

Mereka bersalaman. Ijab qabul terlaksana.

Akaito ketawa miris. Ternyata harga diri adiknya dan teman-temannya tak lebih mahal dari dua bungkus roti melon dan sekotak kecil jus apel.

* * *

**6! debut**

* * *

Lagu pertama yang mereka bawakan di atas panggung adalah Future Fish[5]. Sebuah lagu yang diusulkan Hio dengan alasan waktu itu anime Free, yang terkenal di kalangan  _fangirl,_ sedang rilis season 2-nya (Hio diam-diam suka  _fanboying_ karakter cowok 2D—terutama yang bisepnya indah).

Sambutan penonton kala mereka menyelesaikan lagu amat luar biasa. Ada begitu banyak jeritan dan tepuk tangan perempuan. Semuanya mengelu-elukan nama mereka. Semuanya siswi, mulai dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Bahkan Ann yang notabenenya guru bahasa Inggris juga ikut jingkrak-jingkrak. Para laki-laki menatap dengan penuh iri dan dengki. Mendadak, mereka merasa sangat keren.

"Jadi boyband tidak buruk juga, ternyata." Kaito melambai sambil merentangkan cengiran lebar.

Dan mereka pun menyanyikan lagu kedua.

* * *

**7! perubahan**

* * *

Awalnya tak terlalu banyak yang berubah dari kelima anak itu semenjak manggung di acara ulang tahun sekolah. Tak ada perubahan signifikan selain kenyataan mereka mendadak tenar.

Sampai pada suatu Rabu yang mendung, Yuuma datang dengan wajah gembira luar biasa. Sebuah situasi yang sangat langka mengingat mereka selama ini mengenal Yuuma sebagai anak emo yang jarang mendapat curahan kebahagiaan.

Gumiya sempat mengira Yuuma kerasukan hantu yang senang tertawa (mungkin sejenis kuntilanak tapi dimodifikasi sedikit), untungnya Hio langsung meluruskan kalau hantu itu tidak ada.

"Aku pacaran sama Luka."

Satu-satunya kesalahan Yuuma adalah menyebarkan berita gembira terkait kisah asmaranya pada sekumpulan kaum fakir cinta.

Tunggu, yang fakir cinta sebenarnya hanya Kaito dan Gumiya. Gakupo sudah punya pacar, namanya Lily, kelas sebelah, wakil ketua OSIS. Sementara Hio masih sendiri bukan karena tidak laku, tapi karena punya banyak pilihan (seminggu sekali, ada saja perempuan yang menyatakan cinta. Nasib memang, jadi orang tampan). Bisa dibilang, yang menjomblo karena suratan nasib hanya Kaito, Gumiya, dan Yuuma.

Tapi sekarang Yuuma mengaku sudah jadian. Kaito dan Gumiya sakit hati.

"PENGKHIANAT!" Kedua anak itu menggebrak meja dengan dramatis. Gebrakannya luar biasa kencang. Mikuo yang kebetulan lewat sampai loncat.

"Katanya kita bertiga mau jadi trio  _single_ abadi—mana buktinya?!" Telunjuk Kaito menuding Yuuma penuh emosi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Yang dituding tetap kalem.

"Kalian berdua saja sana jadi  _single_ abadi. Aku sih tidak sudi."

"…"

"…"

Kaito dan Gumiya pulang menggeret koper.

"Selamat deh," Yohio memberi  _high-five_. Beda dengan Kaito dan Gumiya, Hio menanggapi berita ini dengan santai. Terlihat ikut senang malah. Hio memang teman yang baik.

"Akhirnya kamu jadian juga. Gimana ceritanya?" tanya Gakupo. Dia agak penasaran. Selama ini Yuuma memang sudah naksir Luka, tapi gadis yang ditaksir tidak pernah melirik. Lantas kenapa dia tiba-tiba di- _notice_ begini?

"Eheheheh…." Yuuma ketawa. Salah tingkah. Hatinya masih berbunga-bunga. Inilah kekuatan cinta. "Jadi, ternyata Luka nonton kita manggung tempo hari. Terus katanya dia suka penampilan aku. Terus kita jadi sering saling WA dan jalan bareng. Kemarin aku ajak dia nonton di bioskop, pulangnya aku tembak. Eh, ternyata diterima! Eheheheheh…."

Intinya: Yuuma dapat jodoh karena dia tampil bersama Big Burst.

(Sementara baik Kaito mau pun Gumiya tetap dirundung nestapa—yah, mungkin ini yang namanya sudah suratan tangan.)

Kalau dipikir-pikir jadi boyband tidak buruk juga.

* * *

**8! fandom**

* * *

"Jadi, teman-teman. Kini kita punya fandom sendiri."

Semua kepala menoleh pada Gumiya.

"Masa?" Yohio mengangkat kedua alis. "Wah, keren. Sampai ada fandom-nya segala."

"Aku juga kaget. Padahal awalnya aku cuma iseng masukkin nama kita di kolom pencarian mesin pencari, terus nggak tahu kenapa malah nyasar di tumblr orang." Gumiya membuka laptop. "Nih, nih. Coba lihat."

Gakupo dan Yohio langsung menghampiri. Kaito dan Yuuma masih duduk di tempat.

"Oh, semua  _post_ di sini berhubungan dengan kita. Jumlah  _reblog_ -nya juga banyak," Gakupo berkata. Setengah kaget, setengah takjub. Dia tak menyangka sudah setenar ini di dunia maya.

Gumiya mengangguk. "Tapi masalahnya—"

"Aku mau lihat, dong!" Kaito mendorong badan Gumiya dan Gakupo. Memonopoli laptop untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia menaik-turunkan laman tumblr tersebut. Sesekali mengeluarkan suara terpukau.

Benar kata Gakupo. Semua yang ada di sana berhubungan dengan Big Burst. Ada foto-foto mereka saat di atas panggung. Ada fanfiksi. Ada  _fanart_ ,  _doujin_ —tunggu dulu. Sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan wajah yang ini.

"Eng, Gumiya," Kaito terdengar bingung. "Kok gambar orang yang lagi pelukan ini mirip aku sama Gakupo, ya?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Gumiya, minta penjelasan.

Gumiya pun berdeham. Baiklah, ini waktunya memberi penjelasan. "Jadi, kita memang punya fandom. Tapi isinya mayoritas  _fujoshi_. Dan kau, Kaito, adalah yang err … paling sering mereka  _pair_."

APA?! Kaito kaget. Bagian mana dari diri Kaito yang terlihat gay sampai orang-orang itu tega menjadikannya seorang homo?

Untuk membuktikan kebenaran, Gumiya lantas memperlihatkan arsip-arsip lain. Beberapa adalah doujin, tapi kebanyakan fanart.  _Genre_ -nya BL, tentu saja, dengan  _pairing_  beragam. Mulai dari GakuKai, YuuKai, HioKai, GakuKaiYuu, bahkan harem!Kaito.

Batin Kaito tersayat sampai berdarah-darah. Menjadi objek fantasi orang lain dan digambarkan homo adalah hal menyakitkan. Apalagi mendapati kenyatan posisi dirinya di semua arsip selalu meng- _uke_. Cukup. Kaito lelah.

(Karena guncangan batin yang diterima terlalu hebat, besoknya Kaito tidak masuk sekolah.)

* * *

**9! penerus**

* * *

Kaito dan kawan-kawan naik ke kelas tiga.

Sekolah mereka hampir berakhir dan sudah jelas, mereka harus fokus dengan masa depan. Belajar untuk ujian dan masuk universitas idaman, menggapai cita-cita lebih tinggi lagi. Dengan semua itu, otomatis mereka tak punya waktu untuk main-main. Waktu manggung sebagai Big Burst pun kini telah mengikis dan habis sama sekali.

Kadang, kelima anak itu kangen pada masa-masa gila mereka di tahun-tahun belakang. Menghabiskan waktu, bercanda, menyanyi bersama, dan—baiklah, ini terdengar gila tapi— mereka rindu sensasi tampil di atas panggung.

Maka, di pentas ulang tahun sekolah tahun ini, mereka akan tampil untuk terakhir kalinya di sekolah ini.

"Jangan sampai grogi ya, nanti."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar gurauan Hio. Benar juga sih. Beberapa bulan absen mengisi acara membuat mereka agak antusias untuk penampilan kali ini. Kaito juga.

Kelima pemuda itu menyusuri koridor menuju gedung olahraga, tempat acara diadakan. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat menangkap lima anak kelas satu di dekat tangga. Mereka adalah Len, Piko, Lui, Oliver, dan Ryuuto. Kelima anak tersebut sedang duduk-duduk sambil  _medley_ lagu Korea (—dan Hio mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ternyata adik kelas mereka banyak yang Kpopers).

Sejenak, kenangan menghantam Kaito dan kawan-kawan. Benar juga, dulu semuanya berawal dari permintaan bodoh kakaknya. Semuanya berawal dari  _sini._

Kaito tersenyum dan tanpa sadar, mendekati adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Dek." Anak-anak manis itu menoleh. Menatap Kaito dengan wajah bingung. "Mau manggung sama Big Burst? Jadi, boyband gitu."

Mereka tak langsung menjawab. Tapi Kaito dapat melihat rasa enggan bermain di sketsa wajah kelima adik kelasnya. Jelas engganlah, siapa juga orang waras yang tidak sungkan kalau tiba-tiba dihampiri lalu diajak duet bareng sebagai boyband? Karena itu, Kaito segera memberi penawaran;

"Kakak beliin roti melon deh, masing-masing dua. Sama jus apel. Seminggu. Gimana?"

Di belakang, Gakupo dan yang lain tertawa kecil.

Ah, kenapa jadi nostalgia begini?

* * *

**10! penutup**

* * *

Jadi, inilah akhirnya. Setelah upacara kelulusan, anggota Big Burst berpencar meneruskan pendidikan. Gakupo di Hokkaido, Yuuma di Osaka, Gumiya di Kyoto, Kaito tetap di Tokyo. Yang paling elit adalah Yohio—di Jerman.

Meski sama-sama jauh, mereka tetap saling berkomunikasi lewat chat dan email. Mereka sengaja tidak mengubah alamat email dan nomor ponsel, khawatir kesulitan saling menghubungi. Ah, persahabatan yang indah.

Dan hebatnya, jalinan persahabatan itu terjalin karena sebuah boyband dadakan.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> [1] Plesetan dari Big Bang (boyband Korea).
> 
> [2] Translate ngaco Let it Go by Idina Menzel. Soundtrack Frozen.
> 
> [3] OP Shingeki no Kyojin.
> 
> [4] ED Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club.
> 
> [5] ED Free! Eternal Summer.


End file.
